Like a heart needs a beat
by ve-me-dris
Summary: The cast is filming the third season. Darren and Chris are starting to develop feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1

**This is our first fanficiton. We love reading fanfiction and now we're trying to write one. We hope you like it. English is not our mother language we just learn it in school. So there could be some mistakes. Sorry. We already have 10 chapters finished and just have to translate them. We hope you like it :)**

**We don't own glee or any of these characters it's all just fiction.**

(Darrens POV)

After three hours of hard training, we were finally able to spent some time together in our group room. We're back at set since three days, but there was so much to do that we could spent time together.

Lea and Diana are sitting on the couch, across of me. They were reading some gossip magazine. At the table, Amber, Ashley, Jenna, Heather and Naya were discussing the new romance of one of our make-up artist and one of the camera guys. Behind me the guys were watching football, while I was playing on my guitar. When suddenly a scream made us all look up.

„What's wrong?" asked Cory.

„You're a couple again!" said Lea, who also was the screamer, while Dianna was bouncing up an down on the couch.

„Who's a couple?" I asked confused.

„CrissColfer! Who else?" said Dianna.

„How can Chris be a couple. He's just one person!" I said.

„No, Criss like your last name Criss and then Colfer. It's you and Chris!"

„But Darren's not gay!" said Mark.

„Yeah, but there's an article again and the pictures are so cuuuuuutteee!" responded Lea.

„Omg. Show me!" all the girls screamed.

„Awwww. This is picture is really cute." Naya said.

I blushed more and more while there where talking, but Cory safed me:

„Girls calm down. Darren has a girlfriend"

„But they would be the perfect couple!"

„Who would be the perfect couple?" asked someone at the door.

We all turnd around and there was Chris, leaning at the door with still wet hair. He looked exhausted.

(Chris POV)

We're just back at set for 5 days and I'm already totally exhausted. How should I manage the whole season? The bad thing is I don't really know why I'm that exhausted. I'm used to the endless dance rehearsels and shots. Maybe it's just the bigger hype about me since Darren joined the cast and became my on screen boyfriend. What made the paparazzi and media more flashy.

But maybe it's just because of this strange feeling I have torwards Darren, which won't let me sleep at night.

I'm already standing 20 minutes under the cold shower. Because Darrren thougt he need to wear a really tihgt shirt for rehearsal and then take it off afterwards.

His muscels are just... OMG COLFER STOP or you will stand another 5 hours under this shower!

In decided to wear a blach sweatpant and a white v-neck shirt. Because we didn't have to do anything else today I left my hear wet.

When I opend the door to our room I just heard: „But they would be the perfect couple!"

„Who would be the perfect couple?" I asked

Everyone was staring at me.

„Nobody..." Darren said, while he looked at the floor.

Everbody started smiling.

„Okay." I said confused.

„Ey, Chris! How was your date?" Lea asked.

„What date?" Darren said confused.

„Oh you didn't know? Chris is dating someone." Di told him.

„Oh really? Who is it?" he asked me.

„Ähm.. that's not important. By the way why are you blushing?" I asked to turn the attention off of me.

„Don't try to change the subject, little boy. We're talking about you right know." Lea said and Dianna nodded in agreement.

I really love them both. But right know I just want to kill them. Ok Chris. Think about something. You're an author. Your brain is full of stories. They don't need to know that you lied to them so that they leave you alone.

„Well... his name is Daniel and he's in L.A. For one semester. He's from …. Germany."

„Germany? Nice! Does he have leather trousers?" Cory asked amused and everybody else started laughing.

„We wanted to go out tomorrow. Why don't you bring him, then we all get to know him." Lea suggested.

„Yeah.. I'll ask him." I said. NO I WON'T DO THAT!

„Did you two had sex?" someon asked.

But when I wanted to answer I heard a door shut and when i turnd around I saw that Darren has left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

(Lea's POV)

'The green or the blue one?' I asked Di and showed her two dresses.

'Take the blue one, it fits perfect to the new shoes we bought yesterday.'

'Right. That's perfect. What would I do without you?' I said 'but let's get to the important things. I think this Dan doesn't exist and Chris just told us about him, that we leave him alone'

'Yeah, I think so too. Chris is our little romantic. He wouldn't date someone when he already knows that the guy is only here for 3 months. He wants a longterm relationship.'

'You're right. But let's leave him alone... For tonight.' I said.

'Ok. But what do you think about Darren running off?'

'Well that was a little bit strange. But maybe he's realizing that he's gay. I mean nearly everybody on set knows he's gay expect him and obviously Chris and some others who just don't get it.'

(Darrens POV)

I really don't know why I ran off. Hearing Chris talking about his boyfriend was just too much. And now I'm standing in front of my closet since half an hour. And I can't decide what to wear, because all I'm doing is thinking about yesterday.

I hope this Dan won't come, because if he does the whole night will be a flop. Although I don't know this guy, I already hate him.

The strange thing is, that Chris didn't look happy today, of course he played the in-love-Kurt perfect, as always, but he just didn't looked like he was in love. If this ass had hurt Chris in any kind of way I'll beat the crap out of him.

(Chris POV)

And half past ten everyone was ready and we were on our way to the club. I don't want to go there, but I promised the others so there was no way out.

The loud music we already heard in front of the club was enough to give me a headache. Thank god I could convince the others that Dan had to study today in the car. Thank god I'm a good actor and liar. Inside the club, Heather and Amber dragged me to the dance floor, while the others first grabbed a drink at the bar. I few songs later I also went to the bar to get a drinks. I instantly felt the alcohol in my body.

But when Jenna started to ask me about Dan I went back to the dance floor. One song later someone tipped me on the shoulder. I turned around and saw a handsome guy around 25 standing in front of me. Without talking much we started to danced together.

First dancing with him was fun, but then he got more and more brash. I tried to push him away but that just cheered him on. He grabbed me by the arm and dragged me out of the club.

(Darrens POV)

I was drinking a cocktail and talking to Marc, when I saw Chris dancing with a hot boy. I watched them with a grimly face and then I saw the guy graping Chris and pulling him out of the back door of the club. 'Excuse me.' I told Marc before I followed them.

Some seconds later I saw the guy pushing Chris against a wall as he tried to kiss him. Anger filled my whole body and before I even knew what I was doing, I ran over to them pushed the guy off of Chris and hit him in the face.

'Never ever touch him again you ugly ass!' I screamed after him when he ran away.

Meanwhile Chris dropped to the floor, shivering. I sat beside him and took him in my arms and he rested his head on my shoulder. After 10 minutes of holding him and stroking his back he slowly calmed down.

'I'll bring you home.' I told him and he just nodded, still unable to say anything.

In front of the club we crapped a cab and went home. In the cab I texted Lea about us leaving.

(Lea's POV)

Fortunately my mobile was on the desk in our lounge otherwise I wouldn't have seen the incoming text from Darren. While I read the text I squeaked loud. Everybody looked at me.

'Guy listen to what Darren just texted me:

Hey Lea, Chris doesn't feel good. I bring him home! -D :*'

'Yeah right. He's taking him home because he's not _feeling_ good.' Amber said with a dirty smile on her face.

'How often do I need to tell you. Gosh... Darren's not gay!' Marc said loud.

'You're the only one thinking that.' Di said 'Come on. Don't you see how Darren always stutters when he talks about Chris in interviews? He's definitely gay and has a big crush on our baby boy!'


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

(Chris POV)

Everything was a blur. All I recognized was that I was suddenly gliding to the ground and then suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around me. I thing it was Darren. Yeah it was definitely Darren, I could smell his aftershave. It felt so good to be held after this nightmare. Automatically my head fell on his shoulder, while he started to stroke my back. The next thing I remembered is, that I was laid on my bad. Darren continued to say sweet and comforting things to me. I lay down in my soft pillows and closed my eyes.

"How are you?" Darren asked me concerned.

"OK, according to the circumstances. And thank you for... everything" I whispered.

"You don't have to thank me for anything. Not for that." Darren said and got up but I hold him at his arm.

"Could you please stay? I don't want to be alone..." I pleaded.

"Sure. Whatever you need!" he said and lay beside me. He took me in his arms and I nuzzled my head in his neck. I fell asleep soon. I had a wonderful dream that night. And believe me Darren had a big part in it.

When I woke up the next morning the first thing I saw was Darrens sleeping face. Suddenly I remembered everything. I closed my eyes and smiled. Strangely I was happy. I know I should be depressed and feel terrible after what happened yesterday, but I wasn't. The only thing in my mind was how Darren saved me and how sweet he took care of me. I looked over to him. His t-shirt exposed some skin and I could see his trained and totally hot belly. I felt a blush creeping up my face and then I felt Darren moving next to me. He opened his eyes and looked at me. God. He looks so cute in the morning with the sleep still in his eyes and messy hair.

"Morning" I said.

"Morning" he said and he closed his eyes again.

(Darren POV)

Mhm! I slept and dreamed wonderful. I felt that someone is watching me and opened my eyes. And there was Chris... What the hell is he doing in MY bed? Oh! Right. I remembered last night. The club. The guy and Chris.

"Morning" Chris said.

His hair looked hilarious, like after a electric shock. Well my hair won't look any better.

"Morning" I replied and closed my eyes again. I sat up and saw Chris was watching me or better was staring at my belly. I pushed my shirt down again and smiled.

"Thank you, again" he said.

"I already told you. You don't have to thank me take it for granted. That's what friends are for!" or probably more than friends I added in my mind.

"Ok. We should go to breakfast. I bed the others are already waiting." he said.

"I think you're right. But first, how are you Chris?"

"At the moment I'm fine. Really! Please don't look at me like that. I'm really ok!"

"I believe you. For now! Let's get dressed"

(Leas POV)

Everybody was at breakfast, expect Darren and Chris. I am sitting here nearly exploding of curiosity. I can't eat and I'm starting bouncing on my chair. Damn, why are they sleeping so long? I want to know what's going on!

When I dropped my orange juice accidentally Cory yelled over to me: "God Lea. Could you just sit down and eat!"

Immediately I sat still.

"I know that you want to know whats going on but please sit still for 5 minutes" he said.

"Ok. I'm sorry"

Then the door opened and Chris and Darren entered. Nobody said anything and just looked at the door.

"Good morning." Darren said and they both sat on a table and started to eat.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry that it too so long but I had so much to do with school. But finally here's a new chapter!

Hope you like it. Maybe I post another chapter today!

Sorry for the mistakes ;)

(Darrens POV)

Together we opened the door and I immediately felt a few dozen pairs of eyes on us. What else. How could I be so dumb? There must be so much gossip already after the message I sent yesterday. I smiled and waved them hello. A blush was building on my face and I looked over to Chris, searching for help. But he just walked over to his place like he didn't recognize the looks everyone was given us. I quickly followed him. They just didn't stop to look at us. Can't we just have a nice breakfast? Fortunately we have rehearsals soon, that will hopefully get them to think about other things.

I looked worried over to Chris. He seemed as strong and confident as always, but I know him well enough to look threw this huge walls he build up. And behind this walls he's hurt. Really hurt. And I will do anything to make him feel better.

(Chris POV)

Do they think I'm deaf? Ok you really don't need ears to know what they're talking about. Is it really so surreal that Darren brought me home?

What would they do if they knew the real reason why D brought me home? But honestly I don't want to know. Cory would probably play the big brother and say: "I kill him. I kill this bastard!" And the girls would all cuddle me and play the over protective mum. That would be so annoying. OMG they can never know!

Just when I thought about it, I felt Darrens eyes on me. I looked up up and saw his worried look. Awww... He's so cute when he looks like that. Ok, he's always cute. STOP! Stop it Christopher! I looked down on plate fast, so he could see the way I looked at him.

Suddenly everyone started to talk to us.

Lea screamed: "Oh, it's so cute, that you two are together!"

"What? You're together. Was about time!" Amber squeaked.

All you could here in this room were "Awws" and "How cute is this?"

"So what is our TV-dreamcouple doing today?" Mark asked "Candlelight Dinner on the Beach?" The guys started to laugh silly and the girls giggled.

Darren looked and me strange and I blushed. Silly me, I kind of loved it, that they others thought we were a couple. No COLFER. Don't even start to picture stuff like that! He is NOT gay! You need to stop that!

I feel sorry for him, he hasn't done anything to make them think we're together, so I stood up and screamed to the others: "Hey, Stop it. We are NOT together and we will never.." I recognized how my voice was only a whisper "We're not together. So just leave us alone." I said, now with a strong voice.

"By the way. Where have you been last night, Darren? I was at your trailer to ask how Chris is doing, but you weren't there!" Dianna asked.

"I've been at Chris'" I looked at him with my best bitch face, while the others locked surprised and some shocked "I slept on his couch. I didn't want him to be alone so I stayed."

Before anybody could give another silly comment Ryan came in and said:"Guys the new scripts are here!" Everyone run forwards him to grab a copy. Ryan stumbled and felt to the floor. Mark and Cory with him. After a few seconds of shock everybody burst into laughter.

Lea and Amber took this time to get Chris to talk.

"So Chris, tell me. What happened yesterday?" Lea asked.

"Nothing"

"There must have been something when Darren had to take you home"

"There was nothing. I just had to much alcohol!" I said.

"Well at least you had a night alone with Darren" Amber added.

"OMG girls could you just finally leave it!" I screamed annoyed. I looked around and saw that Darren had already left the room. I graped my script and left the room too.

I only had to walk a few meters and I saw Darren.

"Hey" I said and tipped him on the shoulder.

"Oh, hi. How are you feeling?" he really had this worried face again. Do I really look that awful? That was a rhetorical question! I dare you to answer it.

"I'm good. I'm really sorry for all this rumors." (NO. I'm not, but he doesn't need to know!) "I haven't told anyone about yesterday and..!" I looked to the ground ashamed.

"Yes?"

"... I wanted to ask you..."

"Hey. If you don't want anybody to know. I'm not saying anything."

I looked at him and my eyes meet his beautiful, deep and incredible brown eyes. They're like stars. COLFER! Breath. How do you breath? Gosh how could anyone have that gorgeous eyes? Not just gorgeous but totally sexy and of course his amazing lips! Ok, why is he wearing this tight muscle shirt? This is so distracting. Did I mention that he's the hottest guy on earth? I already did? Well I really like to tell hit. He's supermegafoxyawesomehot!

(Darrens POV)

After I left the breakfast room, I walked around with no destination. After a few minutes I stopped and found myself in front of Chris' trailer. How did I get here? That was definitely not were I wanted to end, because I had to think about yesterday immediately and the crazy feelings I had after waking up beside Chris. A strange feeling was inside of me, it was strange but definitely not a bad one. Like I was riding a roller coaster. What was that? I never felt this way before.

Before I could think hours about that I felt a little tip on my shoulder. Without seeing him I knew that it was Chris. He looked ashamed when he tried to ask me to keep our little secret from yesterday private.

Our little secret from yesterday. That sounds so cool. I smiled, but straighted my face again. I watched Chris till he looked up again. When he did so, I was fascinated by his shining blue-grey-green eyes. And there was this feeling again.

"I'm so sorry for what you've been threw yesterday. I don't even know what to say and you know I always have words and you really don't have to be ashamed of what happened! Do you understand me? This guy touched you, he could have ra... And don't even want to think about what he could have done to you! This is your business and I will never talk about it without your permission!"

"Thank you!" he whispered "I'm gonna tell them but right now I want to handle it."

When I see Chris like that I just feel sick. How could anyone to such thing to him? What a crazy, stupid ass is this guy? If I ever see him again... I'll beat the crap out of him! The feelings brew inside of me, but I can't let Chris see this. I need to be calm for him.

So In said. "I know it doesn't help you much when I say I'm there for you and you won't feel like it but want do you think about dinner tonight? I invite you. We'll have enough time to talk about everything with me!"

(Chris POV)

Am I dreaming? Is Darren really asking me out? And then his face.. I must be dreaming, that can't be real. But everything looks so real. Darren's still looking at me. Oh, right he wants an answer.

"O.. Of course I want to have dinner with you tonight" I stuttered.

"Nice, I'm at yours at half past seven?"

"Perfect!"

He waved once again and walked away. I looked after him till I couldn't see him anymore.

(Lea POV)

Everyone was starring at the door where the two boys just left.

"Guys what going on?" Ryan asked

"I.. Darren and Chris... yesterday evening... and … to be honest I have no idea" I said

"Something must have happened I've never seen Chris storm out and scream that loud!" Ryan said and then I told him everything I knew about last night.


End file.
